


to the rain

by atropa



Series: Nyuun Writes the OTPs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, don't send help, i'm a sap for these two, summer training camp headcanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia dan timnya pasti bisa memenangkan turnamen musim semi. Dan ketika itu tiba, ia akan memberitahu Shimizu segalanya.</p><p>Koushi berjanji kepada hujan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! adalah milik Haruichi Furudate, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

  **to the rain**

* * *

Koushi merasa jika, entah bagaimana, ada pihak selain Daichi yang tahu perihal rasa kasmarannya terhadap Shimizu.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak berpikir seperti itu jika Daichi dan Kuroo jelas-jelas selalu memojokkannya kepada Shimizu setiap ada kesempatan?

(Yah, Daichi sebenarnya hanya diam di latar belakang, seperti selayaknya seorang pasif-agresif yang mahir.)

Dan usaha mereka semakin hari semakin meningkat intensitasnya. Jika Hinata tidak memberinya peringatan ketika menaruh kontainer bola ke gudang, malam kemarin ia akan menghabiskan malam terkunci di sana bersama Shimizu.

Pagi tadi ia mengkonfrontir kedua kapten peserta kamp pelatihan musim panas _—(“Dan kupikir aku bisa memercayai Daichi!”_ sungutnya tanpa henti dalam hati.)—untuk menghentikan pelecehan mereka sebelum ada seseorang yang terluka.

(“Aku datang kemari untuk meningkatkan kemampuan voliku, bukan untuk dicomblangkan!” jelas Koushi putus asa, tahu jika itu masuk kuping kiri keluar kuping kanan. “Daichi, aku tahu kau gatal melihat seberapa tidak tertolongnya aku, tetapi _ini bukan waktunya._ Kita punya turnamen musim Semi untuk dituju, aku tidak tahu apakah hatiku cukup kuat dan bisa berfungsi dengan normal jika ternyata nanti aku ditolak Shimizu, belum lagi soal Nishinoya dan Tanaka—“)

Hari ini ia benar-benar meningkatkan penjagaannya sewaktu di luar pertandingan.

Walaupun begitu, skenario ketika Kuroo menyodorkan sebuah payung merah kepada Shimizu terasa begitu normal, jadi Koushi tidak curiga sama sekali.

Tetapi ia salah besar.

“Suga!” panggil Daichi dari sebelah Kuroo yang menyeringai, Koushi menggeram dalam hati. “Ingat kalau Asahi lupa membawa pencukurnya? Shimizu akan ke minimarket di bawah, jadi kurasa kau harus pergi juga dan belikan satu untuk Asahi.”

 _Kenapa harus aku?_ Adalah pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan Koushi, tetapi Shimizu mengalahkannya dengan berkata terlebih dahulu, “Sawamura, biar aku saja yang belikan.”

“A-ah, jangan, Shimizu! Ini barang pribadi pria jadi pria juga yang harus membelinya!”

Suga ingin menepuk dahinya. Bagi perempuan paling tidak peka pun alasan itu terdengar bodoh.

Walaupun begitu Koushi menurut, karena ia takut Shimizu akan berpikiran negatif tentangnya jika ia menolak. Lagi pula Koushi juga butuh sikat gigi baru setelah punyanya jatuh ke toilet tadi pagi.

“Oke, aku pergi. Payung untukku mana?”

Kuroo menunjuk payung di tangan Shimizu dengan senyuman-dua-artinya. “Jadi sepertinya hanya aku orang Tokyo yang tahu jika hujan tiba-tiba sering turun di wilayah ini dan mau repot-repot membawa payung ke kamp pelatihan. Kau bisa berterima kasih kepadaku nanti, Suga-kun.”

Koushi tentu saja tidak memercayai hal itu.

“Ba-baiklah,” kata Koushi gugup. “Kupikir kita harus berbagi payung, Shimizu.”

“Kurasa itu bukan masalah, Sugawara. Payungnya cukup besar untuk berdua.”

 _Untuk berdua._ Mendengarnya saja jantung Koushi seakan mau lompat dari tempatnya. “Tentu, jika kau tidak keberatan.”

Koushi memelototi Daichi ketika ia mengambil uang untuk belanjaannya dari kaptennya, kemudian sama-sama menyasar pintu gimnasium bersama Shimizu.

“Biar aku yang pegang payungnya,” tawar Koushi, melihat apa pun selain Shimizu ketika sampai di ambang pintu, yakin jika wajahnya sangat merah saat ini dan ia tidak ingin Shimizu melihatnya.

Di hadapannya, Shinzen diguyur hujan.

“Baik,” bisik Shimizu. Mungkin ini pengaruh deru jejatuhan hujan, suara Shimizu terdengar lirih, dan itu mau tak mau membuat Koushi meliriknya.

Dan ia menyesal karenanya. Karena Shimizu juga sedang merona, tatapannya tertuju ke tanah.

_Oh ..._

Panas di wajah Koushi menghebat.

_Ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin ... aku pasti sedang bermimpi—ya, benar ini tidak nyata, jika aku bangun sekarang maka—_

Tetapi cipratan dingin air hujan di wajahnya terasa nyata. Jadi ini pasti bukan mimpi.

Di belakangnya, Kuroo bersiul. Dan itu adalah aba-aba untuk Koushi agar segera meninggalkan gimnasium jika tidak ingin digoda habis-habisan olehnya.

Ia membuka payungnya. “Ayo, Shimizu.”

“Ba-baik.”

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, Koushi tersenyum.

Ia dan timnya pasti bisa memenangkan turnamen musim semi. Dan ketika itu tiba, ia akan memberitahu Shimizu segalanya.

Koushi berjanji kepada hujan.

**Author's Note:**

> dapat prompt 'umbrella' dari allihyun, dan baru inget sekarang buat lanjutin setelah ganti keyboard.
> 
> yah, apa itu prioritas.
> 
> ada kritik atau saran? xD


End file.
